The invention relates to a movable target for shooting practice.
Movable targets for shooting practice, in the case of which provision is made for a multiplicity of rail-track sections, which can be joined together, and a carriage which can be displaced along the assembled railtrack sections by means of a carriage drive and receives a target arrangement, whose target-retainer, which receives a target such that it can be exchanged, can be moved between a neutral position and a target position by means of a target drive, are known. Movable targets of this type are heavy and thus result in corresponding problems, as regards transportation, assembly and dismantling, on outdoor terrain.